Tan Cerca pero Tan Lejos
by Vincle
Summary: Me arrepenti tanto de lo que hice, me arrepenti tanto de mis acciones, se que te amo, lo se desde hace mucho... ¿Pero como te lo digo despues de lo que hice?, Kyoko si te aproximas porfavor... no hagas que parezca que te alejas...
1. Pensar en ti no me basta

Bueno… estoy con varios fanfics a la vez y esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia sobre esta pareja… pero en verdad me encanta jejeje, son tan lindas… y además Kyoko es mi favorita de la serie. Espero que lo disfruten y no tardare en subir el próximo capitulo, prometido, como máximo 1 semana… dejando eso de lado, espero que lo disfruten.

Una cosa lo que este así… –" Lo que este dentro de estas indicaciones es lo que piensa el personaje"-

**Aviso:** Esta serie no me pertenece ni los personajes, solo los uso para esta historia y tal vez otras que haga.

….

Al fin todo acabo, había tenido tantos problemas, tantas tristezas y torpezas, pero al final un ángel de la guardia consiguió salvarme, le estoy mil veces agradecida pero no lo e expresado. ¿El porque? ni si quiera yo lo se… Oh, no me e presentado, me llamo Miki Sayaka, y soy una chica de dieciséis años, tengo el pelo corto azulado, mas o menos me llega por los hombros, unos ojos azulados los cuales gente describe como pequeños zafiros, no soy muy alta para mi edad aunque tenga una buena figura, soy delgada y si hablamos de caracteres… el mío es fuerte, me gusta proteger lo propio o lo que me importa. Si hablásemos de mi pasado posiblemente se podría hacer un libro, e tenido tantos problemas… tantos romances que al final no llegaron a nada… tantas tristezas que aun me han llegado a atormentar noches enteras, por suerte… mi mejor amiga Kaname Madoka sobrevivió a una guerra de chicas mágicas, se que resulta sorprendente pero si, yo junto a mas chicas éramos mágicas, por suerte ya no lo somos pero no me malinterpreten porque no me arrepiento de haberlo sido, al contrario, gracias a eso aprendí muchas cosas.

Hablando de Madoka, después de esa insaciable pelea empezó a frecuentar salir con Akemi Homura, esa chica pelinegra la salvo… arriesgando su vida… pero eso es otra historia. Las chicas mágicas nacen de sus deseos, ¿Cual fue el mío?… que la persona mas importante para mi pudiera cumplir su sueño, el tocar el violín… era un chico al que apoye y salve… se podría denominar como que fue mi primer amor… y aun muy dentro de mi queda una pequeña brecha de su recuerdo, pues ya que una antigua amiga gano el corazón del chico, pero poco a poco e conseguido sanar la herida sustituyéndola por un amor que se que es correspondido pero que aun no e recitado de mis labios, hace unos meses escuche una confesión de esa persona, de esa chica llamada Sakura Kyoko.

Kyoko es una chica sí, de pelo rojizo y ojos como rubíes acompañados de un brillo salvaje, a simple vista parece una rebelde y callejera mujercita… pero tiene un corazón que nunca había visto, ni si quiera mi primer amor lo tenia tan bondadoso y radiante… Kyoko me salvo la vida… y yo aun así no le correspondí con mis sentimientos los suyos… ¿Que como me salvo la vida?… Según me entere cuando ya paso todo, se me rompió mi gema que representaba mi alma soltando de mi una especie de bruja, esa no era yo así que ataque sin piedad a Madoka y a Kyoko, las cuales vinieron a intentar salvarme, la cosa acabo así… Kyoko se sacrifico haciendo que nunca estuviera sola y Homura salvo a Madoka.

Tal vez la ultima pregunta que les frecuente la cabeza sea… ¿Como es que ya no tenemos poderes? y ¿Solo éramos 4 chicas mágicas?. Bueno… En la ciudad donde habito conozco a cinco chicas mágicas, la ultima se llama Tomoe Mami, es la mas mayor, rubia y alta, desgraciadamente Mami se fue a vivir con su abuela cuando todo acabo, dejándonos a nosotros aquí, no es que me lo tome a mal ni le tenga rencor por la decisión, pues ya que nos enseño muchas cosas, es solo que… aquí no tenia familiares ni dinero así que… se tuvo que ir.

Por ultimo… como ya dije no somos chicas mágicas ni seremos nunca mas, Madoka pidió un deseo… fue la ultima que lo pidió… su deseo fue "Querer borrar a cada bruja antes de que nazca, cada bruja de cada mundo, del pasado y del futuro, con sus propias manos", el incubador nombrado Kyubey lo cumplió, pero por razones desconocidas también perdimos nuestros poderes, aunque en verdad mas que perderlos logramos nuestra alma, le estaré eternamente agradecida por habernos salvado a todas dando su vida, aunque al final Homura logro salvarla, no se el como, no nos lo quiso decir…

-Sayaka, Madoka ya esta en la puerta. ¿Estas arreglada?- Esa era mi madre dándome la orden de salida a mi instituto, Madoka venia todos los días a recogerme para irnos las dos y claro, este día no iba a ser una excepción, por desgracia, estaba tan consumida en mis pensamientos que olvide ponerme mi uniforme de suéter blanco con un lazo rojo acompañado de una falda negra con rayas blanca y medias claras.

Fui corriendo a mi armario y abrí la primera puerta… mi único uniforme no se encontraba hay, –"o vaya… ahora que… ¿Ha jugar con el uniforme al escondite?"- juraría haberlo dejado hay tras plancharlo yo misma, tampoco podía decirle a mi madre si sabia de su posición porque seguramente me echaría la bronca y llegaría mas tarde aun, así que como pude lo acabe encontrando en el perchero de detrás de la puerta, me tire casi una hora planchándolo y encima se me arrugo un poco… pero aun así sin mas problemas me lo puse rápido y salí en busca de mi amiga.

-Que pasa Sayaka ¿Volviste a perder la cartera?- Me decía preocupada, la había echo esperar diez minutos o incluso puede que quince y aun así no dejaba de sonreír, sin duda una chica sorprendente… nunca me cansare de afirmarlo.

-No, esta vez… fue el uniforme…- Me sentía un poco avergonzada y creo que Madoka lo noto, porque dio una pequeña risita, haciendo que me avergonzara aun mas.

-Estos días estas muy olvidadiza y despistada, ¿Paso algo nuevo en tu vida y yo no lo sabia?- Se a lo que se refería, entre sus palabras escuchaba el nombre de "Kyoko", al fin y al cabo, con mas de doce años de amistad una sabe leerse a la otra.

-Me parece raro que no estés con Homura ahora.- Cambie de tema, hablando en un tono juguetón, como recién dije… se leerla como un libro abierto tras años de practica.

-Em… Eso… Eso es porque… em bueno… hoy no se sentía bien… y esta en su casa descansando, me llamo ayer…- Tartamudeo… le había dado justo en el clavo, sabia que era algo como eso, pues ya que normalmente Homura nos había acompañado durante estos días.

-¿Y no vas a ir a ver si esta bien? Seguramente ahora mismo te este echando de menos.- Volví al ataque, era agradable ver sonrojada a Madoka, no es que sea mala persona, no por favor, es solo que ella me lo a estado haciendo durante un largo tiempo y ahora que tengo una oportunidad… seria bueno aprovecharla.

-…..- Silencio, creo que no sabia que decir o estaba pensando las palabras adecuadas para contraatacarme, espero que sea la primera opción… aunque igualmente no podrá hacer mucho, pues ya que estamos delante de nuestro instituto.

Unos minutos después toco la sirena, dándonos la bienvenida para que entráramos en nuestras clases, cosa que hicimos sin rechistar como de costumbre, me despedí de Madoka ya que ella iba a la ultima fila y yo a la primera, me senté y vino el profesor Nuyiro, era el único y mas agradable del centro. La clase ya comenzó.

-"Kyoko… ¿Donde estarás…?, lo único que se es que compartes piso con Homura gracias a las ganancias que tu padre te heredo pero… desde que te confesaste y yo salí corriendo… no e sabido nada de ti… y encima tonta de mi no e ido a visitarte…- Pensaba para mi misma, en parte me culpaba de mis acciones, pero ya había pasado factura en esas noches que no podía dormir al imaginarte protegiéndome… me gustaba tanto aunque lo negara… aunque te digiera que te odiaba te apreciaba tanto…

-Me llamo Sakura Kyoko, tengo dieciséis años, encantada de conocerlos, espero llevarme bien con todos vosotros.- Escuche tras algunos gritos de admiración y pequeñitos silbidos. ¿Había escuchado bien? Tu nombre dicho por otra persona… levante el rostro que tenia anteriormente mirando la mesa y vi tu rostro… ese con el cual me arrepentí de abofetear meses atrás al escucharte confesarte… al parecer al pensar en ti no me di cuenta de que la directora abrió la puerta y te acompaño a entrar, el profesor también te debió saludar… mire la pizarra… estaba tu nombre escrito un poco rápido pero si… era tu nombre… y esa chica eras tu Kyoko…

Busque tu mirada, ilusionándome de que me hayas visto, pero al encontrarla no vi que me correspondiera, intente carraspear muy ligeramente llamándote la atención, pero para mi mala suerte no lo logre, te seguí mirando y percibí que mirabas a alguien… pero solo era a Madoka a la cual con un gesto de la cabeza saludaste. Poco después escuche tu nombre de unos chicos que se sientan detrás de mi, al imaginar que hablaban de ti agudice el oído.

-Sakura-San es muy atractiva, ¿Crees que lograría invitarla a tomar algo? Tal vez con el tiempo lograse algo con ella- Escuche susurrar a los compañeros de atrás haciendo que me entraran celos. ¡Ni si quieran la conocía y ya quería intentar algo! ¿Pero quien se creía?, yo se que no la trate tanto como ella se merecía, pero aun así… si que quería estar con ella. ¡Pero es que yo la conocía, yo sabia lo buena que era, su enorme bondad y envidiosa alegría!, incluso su pasión por los pokis.

-Bueno chicos, espero que nos llevemos bien con la señorita Sakura, por favor siéntese en la tercera fila y intente atender en lo que queda de clase.- La seguí con la mirada, sin duda me moría por ella, lo podía sentir, lo podía notar, mi corazón saltaba de alegría al ver que la podría contemplar tanto como quisiera, el ver como usaba un uniforme y no sus viejas ropas, las cuales también amaba… Me tuve que tranquilizar, si seguía así mi corazón iría corriendo a por ella dejando a mi cuerpo sin emociones en la mesa… solo espero poder estar con ella en el recreo…

-"¿Podre hablarte? ¿Podre observarte? ¿Podre confesarme? ¿Me abras perdonado?"- Tantas preguntas quería hacerte, tantas acciones ansiaba representar delante de ti…-" No hay suficiente dinero en el mundo como para comprarte un abrazo"- Se que soy una enamoradiza… pero dios… me volvía loca… de verdad la amaba… tanto tiempo haciendo que estos sentimientos estuvieran en mi interior sin sacarlos que te herí… me castigue y castigare con ese recuerdo hasta el fin de mis días, estoy segura… pero aun así… no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza Kyoko…

/Flas Back/

Recuerdo este lugar, es la antigua catedral de tu difunto padre donde una vez me trajiste, esta en ruinas y corre peligro de derrumbarse, pero aun así es preciosa, las cristaleras destruidas le dan colores con ayuda del sol, incluso los grafitis decoran el lugar, también es verdad que llevo varios días viéndolo todo perfecto, incluso aunque perdí mi primer amor, aun así me siento tan bien…

-Sayaka…- Me llamas, al escuchar que al fin hablas te observo, me trajiste a este lugar pero la verdad es que no se para que, no me había fijado, pero te ves adorable cuando el sol te enfoca. –Yo… quería decirte… bueno… se que esto no esta bien, las dos somos chicas pero yo… de verdad… de verdad que me gustas… creo… no, se… que te amo…- Me petrifique, ¿Eras tu Kyoko?, ¿Como podías decirme algo así? ¿Y nuestra amistad?… aunque claro… tampoco soy la mas indicada para pensar eso, después de todo yo también te amo en un sentido de no solo amigas.

-Yo también te amo, eres una buena amiga.- Conteste, quería saber si lo que decías tenia otro sentido o solo me ilusionaba para nada, al ver que te entristecías por mi respuesta me sentí culpable, lo lamento… pero quiero ver como reaccionas.

-¡No!, no Sayaka yo… yo te amo como algo mas… algo mas que amigas…- Venditos sean mis oídos, de verdad me querías, sentía tanta alegría que podría fundirme hay mismo, me flojearon las piernas cayendo de rodillas, daba un poco de lastima por la posición pero de verdad estaba contenta… te vi aproximarte muy rápido, ¿tal vez piensas que doy lastima? no yo se que no, no eres de esas chicas. Los ojos se me nublan un poco, ¿Tanta es la felicidad que se me pueden llegar a escapar lagrimas? al parecer si, porque es lo que paso, me cayeron unas cuantas lagrimas, eran de felicidad, pero por tu cara de culpabilidad, tristeza y dolor entendí que me estabas malinterpretando totalmente, iba a rechistar, a sonreír, cosa que aun no había echo, pero tu hablaste antes. –Lo siento Sayaka… yo… por favor no llores, ¡Sonríe!… por favor…- Me suplicabas mientras te alejabas un poquito con las manos en el peño.- Yo… cambiare esto… me puedo olvidar de ti.. pero por favor no llores…-

¡No!, no quería escuchar eso… ¿Que era un juguete? con que te podías olvidar de mi, eso… eso significaba que no me querías de verdad… eso significaba que solo era algo pasajero… de verdad que me dolió, así que rápidamente me levante escondiendo mis ojos entre el flequillo para que no vieras que esta vez mis lagrimas eran de amargura, al elevarme tu también lo hiciste, me ibas a sujetar de los brazos para hacer que te mirara, pero no lo iba a permitir, con una gran tristeza y culpabilidad eleve la mano y te pegue una bofeteada en la mejilla, distes unos cuantos pasos atrás asustada, no te esperabas esa reacción según supuse, pero… ¡Como podías decir algo así!, me mordí el labio para que esas palabras no salieran de mi boca. No aguantaba mas y salí corriendo.

-Sayaka… ¡Sayaka por favor! ¡SAYAKA!- Te escuche gritar, pero no di vuelta atrás, al fin pude sollozar tranquila, no pare de correr hasta que caí exhausta en un banco apartado de todo, no llore mas… pero desde entonces no te volví a ver, aunque me moría de ganas de disculparme y darte una razón de dicho acto.

/Fin flash back/

Después de noches y charlas con Madoka, supe que lo que dijiste no era verdad, no podías olvidarme, pero no querías perder a una gran amiga y menos si era alguien tan especial… eso me hizo sentir dos sentimientos, felicidad y culpabilidad, los cuales sin se juntan solo te hacen sufrir mas…

Al fin toco la sirena dándonos luz verde para salir al patio y despejarnos, al estar consumida en mis pensamientos otra vez no te pude ver, al parecer saliste la primera acompañada de media clase cotilleándote, como hacían con todas las nuevas, nunca me había importado pero en estos momentos esa costumbre la odiaba. Al final me fui con Madoka a nuestro lugar de almuerzo, la azotea del instituto, ella quería ir a otro lugar pero insistí en ese, así tal vez te pueda ver por alguna parte desde lo alto.

…..

Vaya y yo que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlos cortos los primeros… bueno espero que me digan como estuvo… ¿Que como llegue a esta idea? Pues haber… estaba viendo un doujinshi de esta pareja, el cual me encanto, y al final de el se veía a Kyoko de uniforme y mi creatividad hizo "CLICK", ¡A escribir!, además de que quería hacer algo de ellas desde hace mucho jeje ^^, espero sus respuestas

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Agradable visita

Bueno vuelvo a escribir, así que espero que les guste, por un momento no sabia con que poder empezar este capitulo, pero como ya se la trama puedo continuar, gracias por sus comentarios y… a leer.

…..

Hace ya un rato que me e acabado mi bento, confieso que e tardado mas de lo que suelo tardar en comer pero es que no puedo ordenar mis pensamientos y eso hace que pierda el control, Madoka se fue hace poco, creo que ella pensaba que así podría tranquilizarme y pensar mejor, en parte se lo agradezco pues ya que se que la soledad es lo que me merezco, quiera o no siempre fue así.

Me vuelvo a aproximar a las vallas para buscarte, creo que es la séptima vez que lo hago en este recreo de media hora, pero mientras tenga un poquito de esperanza por poder verte seguiré buscándote. En todo este mal día parece ser que tengo algo de suerte, pues ya que te puedo observar sentada en un banco, con medio taiyaki masticado y la mano manchada un poco del contenido de tu almuerzo, total chocolate. No puedo dejar de mirarte, de admirarte, de sorprenderme, se que nunca te has preocupado mucho por tu aspecto pero aun así… ese cabello rojizo que cae en cascada por tus hombros, es tan resplandeciente y limpio que podría viciarme a verlo todos los días, además ese lazo negro lo adorna tan bien, es uno de esos complementos tuyos que te hace parecer rebelde, y que decir de tus ojos, ese color rojo, son mejores que los rubíes, no hay ninguna duda, tan rebeldes, con tanta determinación, y aunque la gente seguramente no lo haya visto, he podido contemplar timidez en ellos. Podría quedarme todo el día pensando y caracterizando tus virtudes tanto personales como físicas, pero aun sigo absorbida por ese uniforme que nunca pensé que llevarías, es justo como el mío y el de todas las chicas lógicamente… te hace ver mas femenina, aunque eso es solo a simple vista.

Estaba tanto tiempo mirándote que te diste cuenta, cruzaste tus ojos con los míos, sentí un hormigueo en mi estomago y un nudo en mi garganta, estábamos a bastante distancia pero vi que en tus ojos no había ninguna expresión al mirarme, eso me ensombreció el rostro por el disgusto, tampoco me esperaba unos corazoncitos salir de ellos ni un amor universal, no nada de eso, simplemente…. felicidad… aunque no me la merezca, me gustaría ver reflejado ese sentimiento hacia mí de tu parte.

Acaba de tocar la sirena sacándome de mis pensamientos, veo que ya te aproximas a las clases acompañada de varias personas a las cuales no distingo, podría decir que estoy celosa de ellas pero no lo voy a admitir, ahora estas mas cerca y con la esperanza de llegar primero a la clase me aligero. Al llegar Madoka ya estaba allí esperándome.

-¿Estas ya mejor?- Me pregunto tras llamarme con el brazo.

-¿Tu que crees?- En verdad estaba igual, pero no me gusta hacer preocupar a la gente, así que se lo dije en un tono de juego sacándole una sonrisa a mi amiga.- Antes no me pasaba nada, solo tenia un poco de sueño, por eso no me enteraba mucho de lo que decías, lo lamento.- Mentía

Me fui a sentar a mi asiento, no se cuantos minutos estuve embobada mirando la puerta para intentar verte pasar… el esperado momento llego, venias tranquila con una gran sonrisa enseñando ese característico colmillo aparte de todo el uniforme desaliñado, muy propio de ti. Se me iluminaron los ojos cuando vi que te colocabas unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja, casi al acto note mas calor que de costumbre en mi rostro, al escuchar una risita a mis espaldas, me voltee con pocas ganas por tener que quitar mi vista de ti, pero me encontré con algo bastante chistoso, estaba Madoka riéndose/tapándose como podía. La mire con confusión y me guiño un ojo, no lo entendía pero no le di importancia, Kyoko ya no estaba a mi vista y el profesor para mi mala suerte acababa de llegar, suspire y sin que se diera cuenta el adulto saque el celular para mirar lo que faltaba para el próximo descanso… mas de una hora… al bloquear mi teléfono me refleje en el espejo del aparato y averigüe porque se reía tanto Madoka… estaba completamente ROJA….

Nunca se me habían echo los descansos tan cortos y las clases tan largas… me frustraba el que estuvieras a unas mesas de mi… muy cerca… pero parecía que estabas mas lejos que de costumbre. ¿Por tu mirada vacía? ¿Por tu "ignorancia" a mi?, no lo sabia, pero así lo sentía… por favor Kyoko… si te acercas tanto… no aparentes estar mas lejos.

Dejando eso de lado, me encontraba en mi casa, maltratando una almohada al aplastarla fuertemente con mis brazos mientras miraba el vacío, claro esta… estuve haciendo eso hasta que el dichoso teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Quien es?- Que tontería en verdad había visto por el celular que era mi amiga Madoka… pero es costumbre preguntar ya…

-Haber haber… soy una chica de pelo rosa y ojos similares con primer apellido "Kaname"- Jugueteaba… llevaba haciéndolo desde que empezó a frecuentar con Homura, aunque en parte se agradece, se le ve mas contenta… que pena que no sea igual en mi caso.

-¿Sucede algo Madoka?- Corte su juego.

-Oh vaya ¿ya sabias que era yo?- Decía sarcásticamente.- Bueno, ya que hoy es viernes, e quedado para cuidar a Homura… no se si tu amada Kyoko estará allí ¿Te vienes haber si hay suerte?- preguntaba… espera… ¿A-Amada…?

-A-A mi me da igual si Kyoko… esta… o no esta… pero iré para ayudarte con Homura…- Nunca e sido muy sincera, he aquí la prueba, en verdad me moría de ganas por ver a la chica de pelo rojizo… aunque claro… eso ya se sabe…

-Si si… se aprecia tu comprensión y ayuda… te espero a las 16:00 en la esquina de su departamento, allí nos reunimos y le damos la sorpresa de ir a visitarlas.-

-¿Sorpresa?, ¿No saben que iremos?- Indagaba un poco confusa.

-Si no vamos en plan "sorpresa" Homura echara a Kyoko del departamento para que no nos gaste bromas a ella y a mi… o otras cosas, por eso lo decía.- Explicaba mi amiga, la verdad tenia lógica, después de todo estamos hablando de Kyoko.

**~En Otro lugar~**

-Homura, se que estas enferma, pero no es excusa para dejar todo tirado por el suelo.- Se que no soy la mas indicada para echar la bronca si hablamos de desorden, después de todo no soy muy organizada, pero aun así no me quería callar por ese caos en mi cuarto vecino.

-Kyoko… Déjame llamar a Madoka…- Me casi suplicaba, en estos meses que he estado viviendo con esta compañera de piso, lo único que me a echo es hablar de Madoka, una amiga de las dos, aunque estoy segura de que ellas dos se llevan algo… Homura me a llegado a dar envidia, no lo puedo negar.

-Si dejo que la llames me echaras como siempre.- Razonaba, siempre que venia Madoka yo me tenia que ir, y claro ¿Adonde me iba?, antes llegaba a la catedral de mi padre con algunas manzanas que cogía antes de irme, pero parecía que se hacia costumbre el que me fuera y eso me molestaba un poco.

-No te tendrías que ir si no hicieras tantas bromas pesadas.- Con cada palabra un color rosado se posaba en su rostro, en verdad tenia razón, me encanta hacerles bromas, y mas si con ellas se avergonzaban.

-Eso no se puede perder, ya es costumbre de este departamento.- Decía con orgullo fingido.

-También es costumbre el que te vayas cuando cierta chica llega.- Se a lo que se refería y había dado en el clavo… dejándome en evidencia.

-Me gustaba mas la Homura antigua, no era tan graciosilla.- Gruñía mas que hablaba, no me gustaba cuando no me salía con la mía, normalmente tenia esta clase de "discusiones con mi compañera" Aunque eso comenzó en cuanto conoció a su ángel de la guardia, si… a Madoka.

-Bueno bueno… dejando eso de lado. ¿Que te pareció el instituto?- Oh es verdad, hoy fue mi primer día de instituto, en el cual estuve al lado de…. de dos amigas, no espera… de una amiga… en verdad no se si ahora solo tengo una amiga o si sigo con dos…

-Esta bastante bien, es amplio y la gente es amable.- Comente

-¿Te toco en la misma clase?, ya sabes con nosotras tres.- Pregunto, para las dudas, ella se refería en la misma clase con ella, Madoka y… Sa-Sayaka…

-Si… me toco la misma.- Afirme

-Genial, entonces podremos ir las cuatro juntas al instituto, nuestra ruta es que Madoka viene a por nosotras y después vamos a por Sayaka, ¿Te parece bien?-

-Si claro…- Iba a seguir hablando pero el timbre nos hizo saltar un poco del asombro a las dos, y claro… como Homura estaba en su habitación acostaba por su resfriado me toco ir a abrir a mi.

Fui hacia la puerta tras pasar un par de pasillos, no tenia mucha prisa, después de todo seguramente seria un vendedor de enciclopedias o de aspiradoras, les daba mucho por venir a estos departamentos separados de la gran ciudad, así que ya en la puerta abrí y así era, solo un vendedor.

-Le interesa una enciclopedia sobre la edad media, esta a mitad de precio.- Me atosigaba un caballero un poco mayor que yo de… veinticinco años le pondría, era un poquito mas bajo que yo, pero aun así lo mire a los ojos para prestarle atención.

-No lo lamento, aquí tenemos ya libros de eso.- Negaba amablemente, lo crean o no, teníamos libros de eso, los del instituto…

-Oh esta bien, que tenga un bonito día, Hasta luego.- Se despedía con la gran sonrisa con la que vino, yo hice igual, pero al despedirme, yo salí un poco de la casa, en ese momento, contemple a dos personas que se acercaban aquí.

-Hola Madoka… ¿Sa-Sayaka?- No puede ser… por favor Dios escúchame por una vez en la vida y dime que esto es una broma.

-Buenas tarde Kyoko, ¿esta Homura?- Iba a afirmar con la cabeza pero una pelinegra se acerco corriendo a por la invitada con una gran sonrisa ambas.

-He hay tu respuesta…- Bromee un poco al ver como mi compañera la empujaba delicadamente hacia dentro.

-Buenas tardes Homura… ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Pregunto la invitada a la pelinegra mientras colocaba su mano en su frente, tal acción hizo que mi compañera se sonrojara, fue bastante graciosa la situación, pero cambie de parecer al ver a la chica de mis sueños esperando en la puerta.-

-Entra por favor, preparare algo, pero si no es muy comestible… es porque la verdadera cocinera de esta pequeña casa esta enferma.- Tenia ganas de bromas, no se muy bien porque, aunque pensé que al ver a mi bella princesa de pelo azul entrar por la puerta se me quitaría…

Es tan perfecta… tan opuesta a mi… -"Kyoko deja de imaginar, nunca la tendrás entérate de una vez."- Pensaba para mi misma mientras entraba en la cocina con una bella imagen de Sayaka. Yo ya tenia confirmado que ella no seria ni será para mi, si lo confirme con una pequeña confesión la cual al final hice como si bromeara… pero no se porque, no fue la mejor opción… en verdad me entristezco cada maldito segundo que lo llevo pensando en este tiempo y aunque haya sufrido tanto como mi dañado corazón me ha permitido… no la podre olvidar… ¿Porque?… lógicamente… por que la amo con locura.

…

Bueno este es otro capitulo, la continuación vamos jeje, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo abra mas de esta bella pareja, asegurado… y bueno… muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**MadokaMagicaLover:** Gracias por tus halagos, y si la verdad espero que crezca este apartado de esta buena serie, sobretodo si se trata de esta bella pareja la cual me encanta, seguramente ayude a que crezca, sin duda amo a Kyoko XD. Y lo de la ortografía… soy muy pésima, tal vez por la edad o porque simplemente no preste mucha atención a ello no se… Bueno… muchas gracias por leer ¡Saludos!

**Fukiri:** Si has llegado a entender mi fanfic tienes un español increíble, porque monto cada lio jajaja, me alegra que gente de otra lengua se interese por mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**¡Comenten Lectores!** XD


	3. No quiero ser tu amiga

Bueno… aquí va el otro capitulo, la cosa se va poniendo mejor, espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios xD

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En estos momentos estoy en la cocina intentando preparar el té y cogiendo algo para acompañarlo, hace poco Sayaka y Madoka vinieron aquí para nuestra sorpresa, Homura esta encantada incluso la veo mejor del resfriado, pero yo… yo estoy verdaderamente nerviosa, no se como actuar. ¿Como si no hubiera dicho nada? ¿Como si no fuéramos amigas?, estoy en un gran dilema, tendré que esperar a que ella haga el primer paso para poder saber mi situación.

Cogí algunos pastelitos que quedaban de la vez pasada que vino Madoka y el té o lo que pude preparar de él, me iba acercando con la bandeja mientras escuchaba como hablaban animadamente.

-Madoka, deberías haber llamado.- Escuchaba a mi compañera de piso mientras se dirigía al asiento de al lado de Madoka.

-Si te hubiera llamado hubieras echado a Kyoko.- Contestaba la pelirosa mientras yo me asomaba para ir donde ellas.

-¿Y que con eso?, ¿no es mejor?- Al escuchar eso de mi compañera me salió una venita disimulada en la frente, aunque creo que no notaron que me estaba dirigiendo a ellas.

Al decir eso Homura vi como Madoka disimuladamente señalaba a Sayaka, no lo entendía y tampoco hice por entender, tomaba mas atención al té que estaba por derramarse. Estaba a unos pasos de ellas pero al estar tan atenta de la bandeja no me fije en la estantería donde esta la televisión del salón, al final me golpee con ella derramando el contenido de la tetera y saliéndome un chichón en el sitio de la cabeza donde me golpee.

-¡Kyoko!- Escuche gritar a alguien, al elevar la cabeza despacio y dejando lo que se salvo de la bandeja en la mesa pude ver que quien grito era Sayaka que se aproximaba rápido hacia mi.

-¿Sayaka?- No estaba del todo segura, pero al ver a mi bella princesa quitándome las manos de donde me di el golpe para ver si tenia algo me llene de lagrimas y de felicidad, ¿Entonces podíamos ser amigas?, Dios me escucho por una vez.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba mientras lo inspeccionaba, me aferre un poco a ella mientras me quejaba por el dolor, si que me tuve que dar fuerte, dolía a horrores.

-¿Mojado?- Pronuncie, al aferrarme a ella note que tenia la camiseta mojada de algo caliente, o mejor dicho hirviendo, Oh no… la tetera le tuvo que caer a ella… lo siento princesa.- Tienes la camiseta llena de té…- Dije triste por mi torpeza.

-¡Y a ti te sangra la cabeza!- Gritaba mientras veía sus manos con un poco de sangre, al parecer si era así, notaba algo caliente fluir del golpe, notaba poco el dolor ahora, pero… sangre es sangre.

-Y nosotras nos vamos- Al parecer estábamos tan absorbidas por nuestro pequeño rato juntas que no nos percatamos de que Homura la enferma y Madoka estaban con un abrigo fino listas para salir.

-¡¿Como que os vais?, Kyoko esta herida tenéis que ayudarla.- Se exaltaba mi bella princesa… bueno no… mi bella amiga por la acción de las otras dos.

-Por eso mismo, tu la cuidaras, y también hazme el favor y date un baño si no te vas a enfermar, ten en cuenta que el té estaba hirviendo, otra cosa…- Se pulsaba la pelinegra mientras le salía una sonrisa juguetona y tomaba a Madoka por la cintura muy dulcemente y con cariño.- Hoy Kyoko cambio las sabanas así que si van a hacer algo no ensucien nada.-

Con ese comentario Sayaka y yo nos pusimos coloradas, era normal, sabíamos el doble sentido que eso tenia, si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias mi mente hubiera volado por mi mala suerte, pero no había tiempo para ello, lo primero era que Sayaka no enfermara.

-Homura, no digas tonterías, Sayaka no es de esas.- Defendía a mi amiga, ella ya sabia que la peliazul estuvo muy enamorada y tal vez "esta" de un chico el cual… le rompió el corazón.

-¿No?- Preguntaba un poco ¿decepcionada?… mi amiga Sayaka, haciendo que yo la mirara muy sorprendida por la duda innecesaria.

-¡Adiós!, volveremos tarde, tómense su tiempo.- Se despedía Madoka agarrada de Homura.

Ahora estábamos solas, me alegraba por ello, podría estar con la chica de mis sueños, con mi mejor amiga hablando sin que las otras dos que se han ido nos gastaran bromas, la afición de Homura era bromear conmigo sobre Sayaka, pues ya que yo lo hacia con Madoka y ella, le gustaba devolvérmelas…

-¿Donde esta el botiquín de curas?- Preguntaba Sayaka un poco incomoda, no entendía muy bien el porque pero se le notaba un poco extraña…

-En el cuarto de baño hay una estantería, hay veras una caja metálica…- Señalaba mientras ella se iba hacia el lugar que le dije y yo me tumbaba en el sofá.

**-Poco después-**

Acabo de curar a Kyoko, estoy nerviosa… sonrió falsamente… esta es mi oportunidad y si la dejo escapar no merezco a la pelirroja, le doy mil gracias a Madoka y Homura por dejarme tal ocasión, me da un poco de gracia el como actúa mi amiga, esta nerviosa en el sofá mientras yo le pongo una venda y un poco de agua oxigenada en la herida, lo cierto es que al verlo me dio un susto terrible, se que no era nada grave pero… ¿Si la chica de tus sueños esta sangrando como actuarias?.

-¿Por que me has ignorado en el instituto todo el dia?- No tenia tiempo como para ir con rodeos, tampoco pensé mucho la pregunta, solo salió de mis labios con demasiada facilidad, mi poco flequillo escondía mis ojos de tristeza por lo de la tarde… solo espero que no se de cuenta.

-Pensé que…- Sigue Kyoko dame la explicación, no te pares… por favor…- Bueno no importa, no lo volveré ha hacer.- Me decía mientras miraba a otro lado… quería escucharlo, quería saber el ¡por que!… no puedo dejar esto así.

-Dilo…- Pedí un poco suplicante mientras hacia sitio en el sofá donde ella estaba tumbada para poder sentarme a su lado.

-¿Por que quieres saberlo?- Indago, creo que quiere cambiar de tema.

-Yo pregunte antes…- No iba a permitirlo, este era el tema que quería saber, no iba a dejar que se escaquease.

-Bueno… es solo… pensé que ya no… éramos amigas…- Dijo… ¿Espera que?, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¡como que no éramos amigas!, pos claro que no, yo quiero ser algo mas para ti, pero se que no hablas de eso….

-Baka… ¿No quieres ser mi amiga?- Pregunte tristemente, estaba llorando… no dejaba que lo viera porque estaba mirando hacia el lado contrario, pero es que… la verdad no me esperaba esa respuesta, incluso llegue a pensar que me odiaba, y creo… que prefería esa idea.

-¡No es eso! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu amiga! pero… bueno… la broma que te gaste… no pareció ser muy buena.- Tenia razón, odie esa broma, pero no la broma en si… si no el que dijera que era una broma, me callo como un balde de agua helada… pero es normal. No me lo esperaba de ella.

-Pues… yo no quiero ser tu amiga.- Estaba siendo sincera, no quiero… ni querré, amigas tengo muchas pero….

-¿¡Que?- Al parecer no se lo esperaba

Me gire para mirarla con las lagrimas que aun me recorrían, tenia la cara pálida, parecía haberse ido todos sus colores, sus ojos tan bellos como siempre estaban en pánico, la pupila se hacia mas pequeña y los ojos se agrandaron, también elevo su torso muy bruscamente para acercarse a mi, seguramente se abra mareado por ello.

-¡¿Sayaka?, por favor no llores… lo entiendo solo…- Al parecer su dulce voz se corto, sus cuerdas vocales no la dejaban pronunciar tales palabras, mas que nada porque no las quería decir ni nada por el estilo, eso me hizo mas feliz de lo que ya estaba. se aproximo a mi y me quito algunas lagrimas.

No aguantaba mas, me estaba llamando, estaba tan cerca… me acariciaba el rostro tan delicadamente para quitarme el par de lagrimas que recorrían. La mire a los ojos, ella solo miraba mi rostro así que creo que no se percato de que la estaba mirando a los ojos que poco a poco se le ponían gentiles como de costumbre… coloque mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricie haciendo que me mirase a los ojos, tal acto hizo que ambas nos sonrojáramos, sentía su respiración agitada y ella notaria la mía seguramente, me fui acercando sin quitar la mirada, creo que ya sabia lo que venia puesto que ella cerro los ojos, yo hice lo mismo y al final… acabe besándola… fue un beso simple, nos aviamos esperado durante mucho tiempo así que tal vez piensen que lo normal seria un beso de pasión y cariño guardado pero no… fue un beso pausado lleno de amor por parte de las dos… sin duda… perfecto.

-Te amo… Kyoko..- Susurre en su oído al acercarme a él, vi como le dio una descarga en su cuerpo por la acción, eso me lleno de orgullo.

-Yo tam…- Iba a hablar, y sabia que iba a decir pero no la deje, la volví a besar igual que el primero.

Pero este poco a poco se volvía mas intenso, mordí su labio inferior levemente para que abriera la boca tras quejarse, con eso pude introducir la lengua en su paladar, exquisito… tenia ganas de hacer ello desde hacia bastante, era nuestro primer beso así, aunque espero que no sea el ultimo… nos encanto… coloque mis brazos en su cuello mientras jugaba con su cabello y me pegaba mas a ella, Kyoko colocaba sus brazos por el centro de mi espalda intentando seguir mi ritmo en el beso, pero no la dejaba… aquí la que dominaba era yo.

Poco después teníamos que respirar, así que sin muchas ganas y con la respiración agitada me separe lo justo de ella para poder respirar, la mire a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, estábamos jadeando a la par, parecía una melodía, mucho mas hermosa que la de los violines que antes solía escuchar. Cuando tenia el aire que necesitaba, sin preguntar y con toda la vergüenza desaparecida volví al ataque, me acerque a ella un poco mas rápido que la vez anterior y la volví a besar pausadamente, pero no tardo en volverse mas intenso, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y las mías revolvían su cabello, al querer quedar mas pegada a ella acabe tumbándola quedando yo arriba.

-Te amo… Sayaka…- Pronuncio al tener que respirar otra vez ambas, era genial, nuestro sueño echo realidad… el de ambas…

Con tales palabras sonreí agradecida por lo que pronuncio… música para mis oídos… le bese la comisura de los labios despacio… bajando por su cuello y quedándome hay, estaba delicioso, todo un manjar para mi paladar, agudice los oídos y escuche como Kyoko lo disfrutaba, jadeaba y le salían también un par de gemidos… sin duda quería mas.

-Vaya… parece ser que preferían en el sofá antes que en la cama.- Escuche decir a… ¿Homura?… al parecer estábamos tan undidas en nuestro rato juntas que no nos dimos cuenta de que habían abierto la puerta las dos chicas entrando al salón… donde estábamos nosotras…

-Siempre pensé que la que dominaba iba a ser Kyoko.- Decía Madoka con decepción fingida.

-¡Ma-Madoka! ¡Homura!- Se exaltaba la pelirroja, al parecer aun seguía hundida con lo que estábamos, al escucharla yo también grite algo sin sentido haciendo que nos sonrojáramos las dos por como estábamos… yo encima de Kyoko, tiradas en el sofá… todo un espectáculo.

-¿Cuando llegaron?- pregunte mientras me quitaba con pocas ganas de encima de mi… mi…. ¿Amiga? ¿amante?… bueno, eso lo aclararemos mas tarde.

-Poco después de que Kyoko dijera "Te amo… Sayaka".- La pelirroja al escucharla se puso completamente roja, incluso mas que yo.- Nunca pensé que fueras tan romántica Kyoko.- Decía dirigiéndose a la ojirubi.

-N-No te metas…. Baka…- Se intentaba defender Kyoko de su compañera, era un lindo momento para recordar, pero… aun quedaban cabos sueltos…

Estuvimos hablando sobre varias cosas, aunque Homura y Madoka no querían cambiar el tema, Kyoko y yo procuramos hablar de otra cosa, al final se nos hizo bastante tarde y nos tuvimos que ir, no tuve tiempo de hablar con Kyoko sobre lo recién ocurrido, pero estoy segura de que pronto cambiara todo y lo podremos hablar… por desgracia tendría que ser el próximo dia de clases…

-Adiós Homura, Kyoko.- Se despedía Madoka mientras desenlazaba la mano que tenia junto a la de Homura.

Ellas iban un poco mas adelante, así que iba a hablarle a Kyoko sobre lo del instituto pero ella se me adelanto.

-Sa-Sayaka…- Estaba completamente roja.- El próximo dia de clases… cuando vayamos a recogerte las tres… em…- Comenzó a mirar a otro lado…- Podríamos ir a las clases… bueno ya sabes… ¿co-como pareja?…- Eso me sorprendió pero también me alegro, me estaba pidiendo salir, no era muy sincera con ella misma tanto como lo era yo, así que supongo que le a debido de costar el decir tal confesión tan dulce.

-Claro… pero ahora, te-tengo que irme… hasta el próximo dia…- Con esas palabras sin que las otras dos chicas me miraran me acerque a Kyoko y la bese, solo fue un simple beso, pero nos saco a ambas una sonrisa de tontería y alucinaciones.

Ya en la puerta Madoka y Homura actuaban normal, un poco acarameladas entre ellas pero eso era normal, yo ya me estaba yendo con Madoka del piso de ambas chicas, ya con las despedidas dadas nos detuvimos por parte de Madoka, ella miro a Kyoko y….

-Kyoko, el dia de instituto llévate algo para el cuello, llevas una marca que llama la atención.- Tras escuchar eso mire hacia su cuello y era verdad… desgraciadamente había dejado mi marca… mi rastro en su cuello tras besarle antes en el sofá, Homura al escuchar a Madoka decir eso se aproximo a verlo y se echo a reír, Kyoko y yo nos pusimos muy sonrojadas lógicamente… cogí a la pelirosa y nos fuimos rápido… en el camino le conté todo a mi mejor amiga y ella me felicito, aun quedaban un par de cosas que quería saber pero sin duda… lo mas especial para mi ya lo volvía a tener…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡Buenooooo!, este capitulo me costo pensarlo, quería algo por el estilo, me encanta cuando la gente se avergüenza y esta no podía ser la excepción, espero que les haya gustado y entretenido, además siempre e querido ver a una Kyoko sumisa kukuku…. Bueno… aun quedan un par de capítulos, quiero hacerlo mas largo, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios. con cariño. Vincle.

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**MadokaMagicaLover:** Jejeje, a mi me encanta poner el trama con el que se amen y no lo sepan o algo por el estilo, y si, puse a Mami Tomoe como que se había ido a mudar con unos parientes puesto que no tiene familia. Me gusto la idea de consejera, pero no me gustan los fics con muchos personajes, se me hacen mas complicados, espero que este sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!

**Camila Ling:** Si, si te gusta entonces este capitulo supongo que sea tu agrado XD

¡Comenten y gracias a todos!


	4. Nuestros momentos

Lamento tardar tanto en subir capítulos, solo espero que este sea de su agrado como los demás, no tengo aun ni idea si subiré mas capítulos puesto que e perdido un poco el hilo de la historia y aun sigo sin encontrar mi libreta de apuntes… pobre de mi… Bueno esos son problemas míos mas que nada, espero que les guste. ¡Saludos!

**Aviso:** Esta serie no me pertenece ni los personajes ni los nombres.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyoko y yo ya somos pareja… o eso creo… estoy tan feliz que pensé que no podría dormir la noche de hoy, pero no fue así… estoy realmente alegre de que pueda estar junto a ella de tal modo, fue mala suerte el que nos pillara Homura y Madoka en tal ocasión, pero eso es cosa del pasado, solo espero que podamos compartir momentos íntimos como ese o aun mejores…

Al fin es de dia, puedo respirar en paz y tranquilidad, la persona que tanto me ayudo y que de verdad aprecio esta junto a mi, en unos minutos la podre ver de nuevo… soy la ultima que recogen de la ruta para ir al instituto, puesto que soy la que más cerca vive del edificio. Seguramente Madoka y Homura estén tan acarameladas como de costumbre… ¿Pero que pasara con Kyoko y conmigo?

-Hija, ya están aquí y aun no has desayunado, corre baja, no hagas esperar a tus amigas.- Me llamaba mi madre.

Baje llena de energía a la cocina para poder coger lo que sea con tal de no pasar hambre. No tarde en encontrar la tostada con mermelada de melocotón de mi padre, aunque sin que se diera cuenta la cogí y me fui rápido al encuentro de mis amigas y mi… pareja…

-Sayaka te estábamos esperando… ¿No has desayunado?- Preguntaba confusa mi mejor amiga Madoka, aunque no le preste mucha atención, todos mis sentidos se encontraban ayudándose entre si para encontrar a una pelirroja que me atraía en prácticamente todo… no la encontraba… salí con Homura y Madoka ha mi patio destino a la cancela para ir a nuestro siguiente destino… baje un poco la mirada apenada por mis sueños y mis ansias por volverla a ver después del accidente tan maravilloso… Resulta raro pero en menos de cinco segundos había perdido completamente toda mi fuerza.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- Volvía a preguntar mi amiga al ver que no prestaba atención a su charla y no dejaba de girar mis rostro "disimuladamente" buscando a mi tan preciada pareja.

-Creo que me buscaba a mi- Respondió… mi tal esperado sueño, se veía tan apetecible como siempre con su uniforme, sin duda me encantaba y no dejaba de repetirlo en mi mente. Estoy segura que en este momento de vez de haber pasado cinco segundos fueron siete… en ese tramite de dos fue en el cual pase la cancela y me encontré a mi segunda vida apoyada contra la pared que hacia de pilar en el patio de mi casa.

-¡Kyoko!- Grite abalanzándome hacia ella, aferrándome a donde pudiese con tal de que no se me escapara de mis brazos y lógicamente mucho menos de mi misma.

-Sa-sayaka… no… no puedo respirar…- Logre escuchar cerca de mi oído mientras su aliento acariciaba mi tímpano haciendo que me diera un leve mareo. Aunque al distinguir las palabras me separe de ella y contemple como una sonrisa tonta reflejaba su rostro… justamente la misma que la mía.

-Lo siento… tenia muchas ganas de verte.- Aclaraba haciendo que un demasiado leve rubor en sus mejillas se asomara… me gustaría ver como estaría de atractiva si hasta sus orejas lograra colorear de ese rojo intenso… deberé de trabajármelo mas a fondo…

-¿Homura?- Kyoko miraba hacia todos los lados buscando a las dos personitas que según yo recuerde hace uno minutos estaban junto a nosotras, y a las cuales les agradecería mas tarde por dejarnos solas en este bello dia.

-No te preocupes ya estará allí, vamos démonos prisa.- Decía con un tono de animo mas alegre de lo normal, me sentía nueva… Cogí de la mano de Kyoko y la dirigí hacia donde seguramente estábamos llegando tarde, nuestro instituto.

Note como ella apretaba mas mi mano reconfortándome y mostrándome que me extrañaba al igual que yo a ella. Cogí la tostada de mi otra mano y me la coloque en la boca para poder caminar mas rápido, la observe varias veces contemplando como su rubor se incrementaba, era tan adorable… tengo tantas ganas de… ¡No Sayaka no pienses en eso ahora…! No es el momento para estarse besándose por estos lugares… ¿o tal vez si? bueno… después de todo aun no habíamos llegado a las clases…

Me gire repentinamente buscando mi beso de buenos días pero al hacerlo vi como ella contemplaba un poco ensimismada mi tostada de la boca. Parpadee un par de veces hasta averiguar lo que quería… Tenia hambre.

-Kyoko… ¿quieres?- Cogí la tostada con mermelada untada de mi boca y se la señale al ponerla en mi mano, su sonrisa se amplio haciendo que la mía también, era tan adorable… ¿Cuantas veces lo abre dicho ya?

-¿Se-segura?- Pregunto indecisa aunque con sus ojos casi brillando de excitación al ver que podría llevarse algo al estomago.

-No desayunaste. ¿Verdad?- Dije moviendo el trozo del pan hacia los lados viendo como su mirada seguía a mi desayuno.

-Em… bueno… mi mente ya estaba demasiado llena de cierta peliazul como para acordarme del desayuno.- Por cada palabra su rostro se tornaba mas llamativo, juraría que el sonrojo llego hasta sus orejas… que pena que su tan linda cabellera se las estuviera tapando… Espera… ¿eso quería decir que pensaba en mi?, si ese debe ser el caso porque esta desviando la mirada demasiado.

-Oh ya veo… en ese caso no soy la única que tenia la mente en otro lado.- Sonreía juguetonamente sin mala intenciones, esto resultaba divertido aunque temía que ella pudiera escuchar el "Boom Boom" tan feroz con el cual latía mi corazón, como siguiera poniendo caras tan lindas no creo que llegue sana a las clases. –¿Quieres?-

Coloque mi tostada en mi boca nuevamente señalándola con mi mano libre, incitándola a probarla, la vi dudar un segundo pero con los ojos aun mas brillantes y una sonrisa de medio lado que me derritió se acerco a mi boca para coger su tan querida porción. Se acerco un poco brusco, al parecer ahora tenia mas hambre que antes y ese aire inocente que tenia antes había desaparecido… una nueva Kyoko… fascinante.

Yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados esperando a que pudiera llegar hacia mi con sorpresa, escuchaba su respiración la cual se fundía con la mía creando un aire caliente entre las dos, no la escuchaba comer pero si lo ligera que estaba las tostada por cada mordida, yo hice lo mismo, también tenia hambre así que di unas pocas mordidas a mi desayuno… aunque en estos momentos no fuera lo que mas ganas tenia de comer…

Note sus labios, rozaban los míos delicadamente aunque con un poco de ansia, no había duda quería devorarme, el pensar eso hizo que mi sangre se tornara mas caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo, no creo que durase muchas horas junto a ella en este modo… después de esto y del otro dia sigo pensando que necesitamos mas intimidad…

Al fin sus labios besaron los míos robándome el poco de pan que sostenían, lo mastico despacio a unos centímetros de mi haciendo que desapareciera toda prueba de ese mágico momento, pero aun mejor se volvió al volverse a acercase a mi y besarme delicadamente con su mano en mi mejilla y la mía sosteniendo la suya, claro esta que nuestra otra mano aun seguía entrelazada con fuerza desde que salimos de mi patio.

¡Fue un beso muy simple! No estaba complacida, al fin la tenia… mi quería Kyoko Sakura… iba a recitar una queja pero no me dejo jalándome hacia las clases, estaba a dos manzanas creo… no estoy muy segura puesto que en este tiempo no he echo otra cosa que pensar en ese momento tan simple…

Tendremos momentos sencillos… intensos… íntimos… románticos… acaramelados… Y muchos mas, por que se que siempre estarás a mi lado… y yo siempre estaré al tuyo. Mi quería y adorable Kyoko Sakura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok… Fin, creo que hasta aquí lo dejare, muchas gracias a todas/os por su apoyo en este fic de mi primera pareja de Madoka Mágica, espero verles en otro de mis fics, Adiós.

Vincle.


End file.
